


Can we just talk

by halfbakedpancake



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5x12, Canon Compliant, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 5, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Angst, Sara dies again, Sara is allowed to have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedpancake/pseuds/halfbakedpancake
Summary: Sara dies in the zombie apocalypse to save Ava. In Legend style that doesn't go according to plan.Or: The one where Ava and Sara go through something and finally have time to talk about it.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 67





	Can we just talk

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is not my calling but after THAT ending I felt the need to write about it and thought I would share. If there is something I can do to make it more readable let me know.  
> Find me on twitter @rayofsomething

Sara’s head slammed against the pool table as her leg was pulled out from under her by one of the undead. The captain didn't need sight to tell that the end was near. 

Flailing her legs while flat on her back without the ability to aim was only going to get her so far. The effort was futile, but her body was so well trained to fight that even through the pain and fatigue she couldn't stop trying to land as many blows as she could. 

The end of her vision was moments away, her suspicion confirmed by the sound of Ava screaming her name echoing throughout the bar. 

Her glimpses of the future were more visual then they were auditory. Death she was prepared for but how could she have prepared herself for that. 

It was a sound Sara could have gone her whole life not hearing which was fitting that it was potentially going to be the last thing she ever heard if the Legends failed to alter fate.

Sara was ready to sacrifice herself for her family but she hadn't spent too long processing how much she didn't want them to witness it, but it was too late.

She felt blood start to pool around her, she barely felt the physical pain. Physical pain she was trained to survive. The pain of being separated from the people she loves? That was an entirely different kind of pain.

This better be temporary was the last thought she was able to muster before falling into darkness. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bright artificial light was the first thing she could register. The next thing was that she could finally see. Like really see not just temporary visions. After a split second of adjustment, she quickly realized she was back in her room on the Waverider. She reached out her arm to the other side of the bed just as another arm smacked her in the chest.

“SARA!” Ava shouted her name but this time in a way that didn't tear Sarah's heart into two. 

“Oh my God Sarah it's you, you're alive” Ava looks at her eyes wide and with a hint of fear, staring intently like she was afraid Sara would disappear if she blinked. Her face scrunched as her brain tried to catch up and process what the hell was going on. For having a manufactured brain, it still managed to take its damn time. 

“Wait a sec YOU'RE alive and I'M alive, is this real?” 

“I uh yeah I think so '' Sara managed to get out while still catching her breath from being smacked by Ava’s very strong arm.

She puts her hand over Ava’s chest and is comforted by the feeling of her heart beating but it all seemed too good to be true “Gideon”? 

“Welcome Back Captain Lance, Ms. Sharpe. It appears that Charlie has managed to change the timeline to one where the Legends and Gary are alive and well.” 

Sara let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. “Well good to know everyone and Gary are back” she said with a smile which quickly disappeared when she realized all that was said. Sara immediately focuses her attention on her girlfriend who seems to know what she's about to say because she was quickly grabbing a pillow to hide her face.

YOU DIED! Ava! Sara was beyond exasperated she was borderline furious. She was aware that this was a unproportionate reaction, but she struggled to quell her rising anger. 

They were alive and together on the Waverider but the thought of Ava dying… Sarah couldn't even process it. The Legends never did anything according to plan but that was very much NOT the plan. 

Charlie saving the day was all well and good, but Sara had deliberately sacrificed herself to save her girlfriend from the same fate. The rest of the team as well, sure. Of course, she would lay her life down for any one of them, even those new to the group. Maybe not John because he was a lost cause but then again maybe even him.

Sara had no qualms about sacrificing herself, maybe that was a problem to work through another day. She might have to admit that Gary was onto something with the suggestion of therapy for the Legends. 

She had survived death before, she had experienced the unimaginable and putting Ava through that… putting the woman she loved more than she had ever loved anything…. that was a greater pain to Sara than dying.

“Sara,” a quiet voice said, slowly bringing her back to reality. “Sara baby are you ok?”

“I- No Ava, I'm not ok!”

It bears repeating You Died!” Ava winced at the words. Sara could barely say it. Saying it out loud somehow made it so much worse.

“Honey so did you. Come on look at me baby” She cupped Sara’s face. The tears were quickly building but Ava’s hand made it impossible for her to turn away. She couldn’t have rolled over if she wanted to, she felt frozen. 

“Please talk to me Sara.”

“I can’t.”

“You can. You’re very eloquent when you put some effort into it.” 

“Ava Sharpe are you making a joke during a very serious conversation? Sara couldn’t help smiling slightly. Her heart warmed at how far the woman in front of her had changed in the 3 years they’ve been together. 

“Just taking a page from your book baby” Ava attempted to smirk the way Sara would, but it came out more like a grimace. “Seriously Sara talk to me.”

“You were supposed to get out Ava.” “I died to give you a chance. I did not want you to die.”

“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t want to die either.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Ava what happened how did Charlie escape and you didn’t? Charlie is great but you’re fighting skills are better than theirs. What happened?”

“Honey I’m not a fate.” Ava said softly as she stroked Sara’s cheek, capturing a stray tear that managed to escape despite Sara’s best efforts. “It had to be Charlie, and they barely made it.” 

That wasn't what Sarah wanted to hear her chest tightened at the news that it had come so close.

“ I couldn’t leave you Sara, I know you sacrificed yourself for me but I didn’t ask you to do that, I told you I couldn’t do it without you and I was not going to let you die alone.” Now tears were streaming down Ava’s face. 

“Oh baby” The anger that had been building up immediately subsided. She pulled her close to where their noses were practically touching. Why it took her so long to initiate closer physical contact she didn’t know but now she couldn’t think of anything other than being as close to Ava as possible. Without any more hesitation she connected their lips and without breaking contact changed positions to where she was straddling her. Sarah kissed Ava like she was oxygen and if she stopped kissing her, she would drown. 

“Sara. Sara, hold on” Ava managed to get in. 

“What” Sara said disgruntled by the loss of contact. 

“The rest of the Legends! Where is everyone else?!”

Sarah groaned, leave it to Ava to think practically. “Gideon” shouted Sara. “Where is everyone? Are they all on the ship?”

“No Captain” The AI replied

“Well where the hell are they. Sarah paused. “Please tell me they aren’t in hell Gideon!”

“They are not, from what I can tell after Charlie manipulated the Loom everyone was dropped off in the place they most wanted to be.”

“You can find Mr. Rory in his vault on the ship but as for the others they are elsewhere.”

“Great” Sara huffed. Now we are going to have to scour every pub throughout history looking for John! And where do we even start looking for Zari?! Are we looking for old Zari or new Zari? That’s an important distinction beacsue we are either looking in donut shops or at the Met Gala!”

Ava couldn’t help but laugh. “Deep breathes baby” She stood up and reached out her hand “Come on let’s be responsible adults and go find our children.”

“Fine.” Sara conceded “but we are continuing this later.” Despite rather being in bed with Ava, Sara was grateful that she had a team and a family to go look for and bring back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
